Perfecta
by Dalie Rueth
Summary: [UA] OoC. Ella era demasiado perfecta, él la deseaba y quería poseerla, ya no le importaba nada más.


**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes le pertenecen a gran Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **esta historia toca temas delicados relacionados con la muerte.

* * *

**Perfecta  
**Por Lollipoop.

* * *

Blanca, como la nieve, ella era así.

Tan perfecta.

Con suma delicadeza quitó un mechón de cabello negro que tapaba el rostro de la chica. Le pareció aún más hermosa.

El corazón del hombre latió acelerado, y sintió una punzada de placer. Ella le provocaba deseo, lo excitaba, mas no podía corromperla, esa mujer tenía que estar impecable.

No se desesperó, de ahora en adelante la tendría por siempre.

Ya no volvería a acosarla, ni espiarla. El hombre recordó su incesante deseo de poseer a esa mujer desde que la conoció, esa obsesión tan maldita de tenerla en sus brazos.

Pero ya no más, ahora era suya, nadie se la arrebataría, y ella tampoco protestaría. Estarían juntos y serían felices.

Sí, así sería. Aquello lo consoló.

Observó de nuevo a la joven que se encontraba tendida en la cama, sus largos cabellos oscuros estaban esparcidos por la almohada, sus párpados tupidos por largas pestañas estaba cerrados, pero la chica no estaba durmiendo.

—Quédate aquí conmigo Kikyō, por siempre —susurró con voz pastosa. Su mano recorrió lentamente el rostro de la pelinegra—, eres tan preciosa —sin poder evitarlo, deslizó su lengua áspera por la mejilla febril de aquel cuerpo.

Se alejó y se pasó la lengua por los labios, a pesar de que ella se encontraba fría, tenía un sabor dulzón bastante agradable. Aquello lo encendió en deseo, de repente sintió una presión debajo de sus pantalones.

Añoraba perderse en los adentros de aquella mujer. Trató de controlarse un poco, todavía podía disfrutar un poco más antes de la verdadera acción.

Pasó su mano por el cuello blanquecino de Kikyō, era terso y suave, sin pensarlo depositó un beso ahí. Siguió el contacto hacia más abajo, deslizó sus dedos sobre el seno derecho de ese ser inmóvil.

Él levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de la chica, esperando ver una reacción por parte de ella, que le demostrara que también estaba disfrutando la situación.

Pero no, Kikyō seguía impasible.

Aquello molestó al hombre, apretó los puños, y siguió observando el rostro petrificado de la pelinegra.

—¡¿Acaso esto no te gusta?! —gritó con rabia—. Podemos disfrutarlo los dos… —dijo bajando el tono de voz, tratando de calmar su ira. Ella no merecía que le hablaran así.

Esperó unos minutos por una respuesta, sin embargo, sólo obtuvo silencio.

El hombre empezó a temblar, se agarró los cabellos con desesperación y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

—Todo lo que hago es por ti, sólo por ti, pero tú sigues rechazándome, como siempre —le dijo con voz grave—. Vamos, dime algo, te lo pido —rogó.

Pero de nuevo sólo reinó el silencio.

Aquel sujeto cerró los ojos, y respiró varias veces para tratar de controlarse. Sin embargo, cuando abrió sus párpados, se dio cuenta de la realidad.

En la cama, estaba tendido el cuerpo frío y pálido de Kikyō, sin vida. En su pecho había una herida. La sangre había manchado su piel, las sábanas blancas y su rostro.

Sólo era un cadáver.

—¡No, no puede ser! —gritó el hombre en su desesperación.

Porque incluso muerta, aquella mujer lo siguió despreciando.

Su mente, que a veces regresaba a la realidad, y otras perdía la cordura, le trajo el crudo recuerdo de lo que había hecho el día anterior.

* * *

El hombre sentía la furia quemándole las venas, aquella perra iba a pagar caro. Si bien, había soportado la idea de no tenerla, pero el compartirla con alguien más fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Más adelante estaba Kikyō, vistiendo esa bata de blanca de hospital que hacía contraste con sus cabellos negros, abrazando fuertemente a un hombre de ojos dorados. Ajena al sujeto enfermo que la observaba desde un coche negro.

Ella nunca fue alguien que lastimara a los demás, se dedicaba totalmente a sus pacientes en el Hospital Universitario, tenía una buena relación con sus padres y su hermana menor. Llevaba muchos años en una relación amorosa con un chico que había conocido en su juventud.

Era calmada, inteligente, objetiva y muy audaz.

Nunca se dio cuenta que uno de los mayores errores de su vida, fue aquel año pasado, cuando en emergencias llegó un hombre con quemaduras de segundo grado. Ella había sentido pena por aquel ser, se dedicó tres meses enteros a atenderlo, darle medicamento e incluso ayudarlo con su rehabilitación, pero para ella todo había sido una relación médico-paciente.

Sin embargo para ese hombre no había sido así, aún recordaba las suaves manos de la doctora quitándole las vendas, o esa mirada llena de bondad. Le intrigaba tanto. Recordó cómo la llamó tantas veces por teléfono, o cómo le pedía una cena, pero Kikyō siempre se había negado. Entonces, él tuvo que llegar a otros métodos, la espiaba cuando llegaba al trabajo, a su casa, cuando iba a visitar a sus familiares. Él sabía todo de ella, sus horarios, su número de cuenta, sus datos personales.

Pero todo era porque la quería.

Bajó del coche, cuando por fin la pareja de Kikyō se había ido, ella aún seguía afuera del edificio donde estaba su departamento, distraída viendo su celular.

Aún vestía la bata de hospital porque acababa de llegar del trabajo.

—Hola Kikyō —susurró con voz grave.

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz tan familar. Volteó para encararlo, no se sorprendió al ver el rostro del hombre cubierto de cicatrices producto de las quemaduras.

—Onigumo —dijo el nombre muy bajo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido entrecerró los ojos.

—Vine a verte, ya que tú no pareces interesada en mí —sonrió tristemente—, tengo que buscarte yo.

Hubo un silencio. Kikyō sabía muy bien que Onigumo carecía de sus facultades mentales, recordó la demanda de restricción que había puesto el mes pasado, pero al parecer a él no le importaba.

Miró discretamente hacia los lados, para ver si había alguien a quien pedir ayuda, pero no había nadie.

—Sabes que no deberías estar aquí —dijo de manera calmada, tenía qué controlar la situación—, te causará problemas. Vete.

Onigumo no se inmutó.

—Mi querida Kikyō, esta es la última vez —sacó un arma del bolsillo de su saco. Antes de que la chica reaccionara, él le dio un disparo limpio en el pecho.

Kikyō se desplomó en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos, la herida sangraba manchándolo todo.

Onigumo rápidamente metió el cuerpo al coche, y huyó de lugar.

Estarían juntos por siempre, incluso si estaba muerta.

* * *

Hola.

¿Qué tal? Últimamente ando muy intrigada por el tema de la obsesión, y cómo las personas asesinan por eso. No me pude resistir a escribir algo referente al tema.

¿Saben? Siempre he pensado que si Kikyō viviera en la época actual, sería una doctora, no sé, siento que esa es su vocación xD. Así me la imagino.

Eso es todo, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

Y recuerden, no agreguen solamente a favoritos, ¡también deja un review! Eso es lo que a nosotras las autoras nos da ánimos de seguir escribiendo, nos gusta saber tu opinión como lector.

Un beso.

Lolli.


End file.
